If Only
by Vera M
Summary: Sakura runs from Naruto who out of anger let the Kyuubi take over. She loves Gaara his older brother, but Naruto loves Sakura. "If I can't have you Sakura, then no one can." *GaaxSaku* *one-sided NaruxSaku* Rated T for safety.


**I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

One evening when the sun was setting at its most beautiful point, Naruto was walking to his 16 year old, older brother's office. His older brother was the Kazekage of Suna. He was going to ask Gaara for a mission, when he opened the door only to find Sakura on Gaara's desk with him in the chair. They were making out like there was no tomorrow and in the shinobi world there might not be a tomorrow. This broke Naruto's heart. Suddenly he felt a pain of betrayal seeping through the pain he already felt from loving Sakura so much, it was a pain like no other painful betrayal, almost like they had been together. Suddenly Naruto's schizophrenia kicked in and suddenly in his mind he remembered that he was having an affair with Sakura and she had promised to end the relationship with Gaara as soon as possible.

They stopped suddenly only to notice the Naruto had watching them. Sakura pulled away from Gaara, off of his desk and onto the floor. "Oh, Naruto? How long have you been there?" she asked as a blush heated her face.

Naruto just stood there, getting angrier by second. Soon he was so angry that he was shaking, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS YOU TRAITOR!" Naruto screamed at here.

"Naruto what are you yelling about?" Sakura asked a little frightened, she backed away from Naruto. Seeing that Sakura was scared of his little 14 year old brother her pulled his 14 year old girlfriend onto his lap. By doing this Naruto got so angry that her that the Kyuubi's chakra started to for the 'demon fox's cloak.'

"Naruto?" Gaara asked not knowing what to make of this.

"YOU!" naruto screamed at Gaara, lunging at him. Sakura was knocked to the floor and Gaara was pinned to a wall by Naruto. "YOU'RE THE ONLY THING STANDING BETWEEN ME AND MY SAKURA!"

Gaara was turning purple from the lack of air, soon his body went limp and he was dead. When sakura got the chance she ran out of the office as fast as she could, fear blinding her. Soon her fear driven feet and clouded mind lead her to a giant closet the size of a large room. There was only one door and that was the one she entered through, there was one window but it was blocked off by rotten wood boards. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get them off, she was trapped with no escape.

The room was filled with nothing but books, papers , and boxes. Nothing she could use to defend herself. In her fear driven panic it never crossed her mind to use her super human strength. She tried to the the door with books and the other little bits of crap laying around. And just as she was putting the largest box she could find down to help block the door, she was thrown back against the wall from the force Naruto used to open the doors. As she hit the wall and fell to the ground she put her hand behind her head and felt blood oozing from a gash on her head and her hand began to glow green as she tried to heal herself. Naruto was standing in the door way, his three tails swaying around as he watched her.

He broke the silence when he growled from low in his throat and said, "If I can't have you Sakura." She looked at him in fear dreading to here the rest of his sentence. "Then no one can." He slowly closed in on his prey and fear overflowed her mind. Her only thought was to run. But of course Naruto reached with his sharp clawed hand, grabbed Sakura by the collar of her shirt, slammed her against the wall and holding her by her throat slowly choking her. Once she was almost lost into the past life Naruto let her fall to the floor coughing and wheezing like mad. Once he saw he had weakened her he took a slash at her throat and let the blood flow from the gash on the upper right corner of her throat. She jerked away in his first chance he gashed out both of her eyes. And screaming in pain and fear she lurched away exposing her stomach which was now bleeding heavily do to the slash he delivered when she jerked away. In her mind she knew she was going to die from the bleeding even if he didn't kill her. And with that her strength completely left her letting him take his anger out on her and making a big slice in her stomach starting at the heart and ended at her left hip bone which instantly took her life and her last thoughts being that she was going to be with Gaara again.

Naruto slashed and slashed and slashed at her body until he had used out all of his energy and her body was barely recognizable. And finale returning to normal and realizing what he had done, he burst into tears, sinking down to his knees next to Sakura's beaten, broken, mangled body.

"WHY!" sobbed Naruto. "WE COULD HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOREVER IF IT WERE NOT FOR YOU BROTHER!" Naruto shouted up to the heavens clutching Sakura's now limp body. With that he set her down slowly, grabbing a kunai and plunging it into his heart killing himself instantly.

There they lay broken and dead holding each other's hand. By now many had heard the commotion and came rushing and what they found broke their hearts. Their Kazekage dead, his lover's body barely recognizable holding the hand of his brother who committed suicide.

* * *

This story is written by Vera M. and Juliana Rain. The same version only with the crack ending is on Juliana Rain's profile and will soon be posted on my profile.


End file.
